Seulement Vous
by Tennyo Ch'ang-O
Summary: Cela a été deux ans depuis le triomphe de Sarah sur le Labyrinthe et le Roi de Lutins, et Sarah a depuis renoncé à son rêve de devenir une actrice comme sa mère et a tourné plutôt à la musique. La vie est bonne, mais solitaire. Mais alors Tobey souhaite


_**Sommaire : **__Cela a été deux ans depuis le triomphe de Sarah sur le Labyrinthe et le Roi de Lutins, et Sarah a depuis renoncé à son rêve de devenir une actrice comme sa mère et a tourné plutôt à la musique. La vie est bonne, mais solitaire. Mais alors Tobey souhaite Jareth en arrière dans leurs vies. Sarah peut-il lui dire comment elle se sent vraiment? Et Jareth peut-il la convaincre que son amour pour elle est réel ?_

_**Désaveu :**__ je ne possède pas de Labyrinthe ou ses caractères, seulement les caractères mineurs que j'ai créés et le complot._

* * *

**I. ****COMME LE MONDE TOMBE**

C'était toujours le même rêve, depuis cette nuit. La nuit elle a souhaité Tobey loin. La nuit qu'elle a dirigé le Labyrinthe pour le renvoyer. La nuit qu'elle l'a d'abord rencontré.

Jareth, le Roi de Lutins.

Il a semblé de la chaque fois Sarah a fermé ses yeux, elle a rêvé de lui.

Il a ressemblé au temps dans le Labyrinthe, quand elle mangé la pêche enchantée que Hoggle lui avait donnée, en la faisant oublier de Tobey, sauf la fin.

Elle était dans une salle de bal cherchant quelqu'un. Les couples ont tournoyé autour d'elle, leurs visages cachés derrière les masques de lutin grotesques. La teinte conventionnelle s'est composée des rouges profond, les jaunes, les oranges, les marrons et les gris – toutes les couleurs d'automne – la réalisation de sa propre toge de scintiller blanche et en argent, comme la neige et la glace, ressortir.

Ses cheveux ont été tissés dans les congés argentés et les cordons blancs et ont frisé doucement de ses épaules.

Sarah a vraiment ressemblé à une princesse.

Un mouvement a attrapé son œil.

Elle a tourné sa tête et l'a vu. Le fait d'enlever juste son masque était l'homme le plus élégant qu'elle voyait jamais. Il a porté une queue-de-pie bleue étincelant qui a fait Sarah penser au ciel nocturne, avec la colombe leggings gris et les arrières bottes. Et sur ses mains étaient des gants blancs de cuir.

Il a semblé d'une façon étrange familier mais elle ne pouvait pas penser où elle l'avait vu auparavant. Ses yeux mal assortis de bleus et marron lui ont regardé en arrière et ont semblé voir dans sa même âme.

Alors une paire de danseurs a bougé entre eux, en le bloquant de la vue de Sarah. Quand ils étaient partis, il n'était pas là.

Regarde environ, elle ne pouvait pas le voir n'importe où. Sarah ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle a juste dû le trouver.

En marchant autour de la salle de bal elle a regardé cette voie et qu'en essayant de l'entrevoir, et chaque si souvent elle le verrait du coin de son oeil, mais chaque fois qu'elle a tournée pour lui faire face, il est parti.

Elle pourrait l'entendre lui chantant faiblement mais elle ne pouvait pas le trouver. Peu importe comment près elle lui est venue, il serait déjà parti.

Jusque que Sarah était sur le point de renoncer, elle a tourné et subitement là il était.

De nouveau ses yeux se sont rencontrés le sien.

Il a compris une main son, avec son d'autre à sa taille.

Il l'a tortillée avec grâce de la piste de danse dans une valse.

Son contact était doux et rassurant et elle s'est sentie sûre dans le cercle de ses bras.

Une horloge a commencé à carillonner quelque part dans la pièce. C'était à peine évident au début mais avec chaque carillon c'est devenu plus grand et plus grand.

Sara a jeté un coup d'œil autour d'et l'a vu. Une horloge de treize heures. Et le temps lit douze heures!

Un sens d'urgence reprendrait alors d'elle.

Et subitement elle s'est souvenue qui cet homme était. Jareth! Le Roi de Lutins!

Chaque fois le rêve a commencé à finir avec lui chuchotant dans son oreille, « Je serai là pour vous, comme le monde tombe. »

Alors elle réussirait à se retirer de lui et tout se désintégrerait et ensuite elle s'est réveillée. Plus que dès que Sarah avait réveillé au milieu de la nuit après le rêve avec un grand désir profond.

Il était sur les nuits où la lune a été pleine et le vent était chaud après le fait d'avoir ce rêve elle s'assoirait à elle et elle penserait au Labyrinthe et au Roi de Lutins.

Jareth avait été froid et cruel, mais Sarah avait entrevu l'amour et la chaleur derrière ce masque cynique de son. Mais cela pourrait avoir fait partie de son jeu pour la distraire.

Et encore, comme elle a dit ces mots à la fin, elle avait vu ce qui a eu l'air de toute la tristesse du monde dans ses yeux, ces yeux de supplications que tant menacées qu'adorées.

Depuis son aventure dans le Métro, Sarah s'est conservée en contact avec ses amis, Hoggle, Ludo et monsieur Didymus. Elle leur a rendu visite au moins une fois par semaine.

Ils l'ont perfectionnée avec les départs sur dans le Labyrinthe, aussi bien que le Château au-delà de la Ville de Lutins.

Quelquefois elle s'est sentie comme si elle était regardée et plusieurs fois elle a cru qu'elle a attrapé la rafale des ailes blanches d'un hibou à l'extérieur de sa fenêtre de chambre.

Sarah savait qui le hibou était, mais elle n'a jamais exprimé son nom dehors à haute voix, en sachant que même un chuchotement le lui appellerait. Mais à Sarah, il ressemblerait au fait de lui admettre et à elle, qu'il avait vraiment le pouvoir sur elle, sur son coeur. Et c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne ferait jamais.

Mais il n'a pas eu d'importance; il l'a probablement détestée maintenant pour qu'elle ait fait.

_Jareth, je vous manque,_ Sarah a pensé, avec mélancolie.

* * *

Dans le château au-delà de la Ville de Lutin, le Roi de Lutin s'est assis sur son trône, plutôt n'importe comment avec son revers contre de ses bras, une jambe drapée à travers l'autre et son autre jambe à l'étage. Un signe sûr qu'il s'est ennuyé.

La pièce de trône était à présent presque complètement vide, comme les lutins savaient qu'il a ressemblé par moments à cela qu'ils devraient se diriger libre de la pièce de trône, comme leur roi les maltraiterait souvent juste pour l'enfer de cela. Mais aucune quantité d'action ne pourrait prendre son esprit d'un mortel qui le bat à son propre jeu. Sarah Williams.

Il pourrait toujours se souvenir de la première fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle.

Cela avait été une de ses visites à l'extérieur Terrestre sa capacité comme le Roi de Lutin, quand le son d'un cri d'enfant humain a atteint ses oreilles. Il a suivi le son et est venu à un parc vert avec un fleuve le parcourant. Sur une banque près d'un pont en pierre était la forme blottie d'un enfant.

Jareth a atterri dans un arbre qui s'est levé quelques pieds loin d'elle. Il a regardé l'enfant, en se demandant qu'il était cela a fait son cri ainsi.

Comme si elle a détecté son regard sur elle, elle a regardé jusqu'à où il a été perché, en surprenant Jareth pour qu'il soit presque tombé la branche.

En la regardant cette nuit il avait découvert la raison qu'elle avait criée. Sa mère était morte dans un accident. Étant un enfant, elle a refusé d'admettre que sa mère est partie pour toujours.

Le coeur de Jareth a eu mal pour elle. Il pourrait à peine se souvenir de sa propre mère car elle était morte il y a les siècles.

Comme il l'a regardée, Jareth savait qu'il devait l'avoir. Car quand un fae tombe amoureux, ils sont amoureux pour toujours.

Au cours des ans, il a envoyé peu de cadeaux, dont tous elle avait supposé est venu de son père. Jareth a aimé voir son sourire dans la joie.

Elle était sa petite princesse. Il a regardé Sarah grandir d'une petite fille adorable, à une beauté adolescente se consumant. Aucune femme fae ne pourrait correspondre à son esprit enflammé et beauté mortelle silencieuse.

Ces dix heures elle a dirigé le Labyrinthe avaient été les plus heureuses qu'il avait jamais. C'était sa chance de faire Sarah son.

Quand elle s'est cassée de la salle de bal en cristal, il avait été confiant qu'elle serait distraite par l'illusion de sa chambre dans le cimetière de voitures, en sachant qu'elle était toujours sous la période de distraction. Mais même qui avait manqué de la retenir.

Dans son dernier essai de se conserver avec lui pour toujours, il lui a offert lui-même. À l'époque cela a semblé la façon parfaite de lui demander de rester. Mais auquel il n'avait pas pensé était que Sarah était trop jeune pour comprendre qu'il était il demandait d'elle. Elle avait seulement été quinze – un enfant-femme, sur le bord de maturité et jeune dans les voies du monde.

Alors elle a dit les mots qui l'ont vaincu et elle a rendu le monde Ci-dessus avec son frère. Et ayant dit ces mots de pouvoir, elle l'avait essentiellement exclu d'elle, pourtant les amis de Sarah lui ont fourni des renseignements sur ce qui a continué dans sa vie.

D'eux il a appris qu'elle avait essentiellement renoncé sur ses rêves de devenir une actrice comme sa mère; et avait tourné à la musique. Elle était maintenant le premier chanteur d'un groupe du musique pop rock local appelé _Das Gift_, bien qu'ils soient toujours dans que les gens de Terrestre appelleraient leur 'phase de garage'.

De temps à autre, Jareth se permettrait de passer sur elle pour voir pour lui comment elle faisait, s'il était par un de ses cristaux ou comme un hibou quand il a visité Terrestre.

Sarah avait mûri pendant les deux ans derniers – son corps avait rempli dans tous les endroits justes, mais elle retenait toujours une innocence enfantine, qu'il savait attirerait beaucoup de jeunes hommes.

Elle n'a plus répété ces lignes au parc, plutôt elle chanterait à haute voix à elle, en plaçant ses sentiments derrière n'importe quelle chanson est allée à son humeur.

Chaque fois qu'elle a chanté, elle a d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à capturer son audience peu importe qu'ou comment elle l'a chanté. Sans doute un autre effet indésirable du cadeau qu'il lui avait donné si depuis longtemps.

En soupirant, il a regardé par la fenêtre au ciel s'obscurcissant.

« Sarah, » Jareth a murmuré avec un mal mourant d'envie profond dans son coeur.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur**_

_J'ai traduis mon histoire de l'anglais au français parce que j'ai cru que ce serait la bonne pratique pour mes examens français. Désolé si ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, comme c'est ma première histoire écrite dans le français bien que ce soit une traduction._

_Je ne pouvais pas trouver le mot français pour 'fae', donc je l'ai juste quitté comme il était._

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Je téléverserai la traduction du chapitre suivant bientôt._

_A bientôt !_


End file.
